


Healing in the Noontime Sun

by Estirose



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Romelle knows that it will take Sven time to heal, and she intends to be by his side.(Post episode 41)





	Healing in the Noontime Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



When she looked over at Sven, he seemed less broken. Of course, he was safe now on Pollux, so he was slowly unbreaking, slowly becoming the man who had saved countless lives. She wanted to be there for him, save him from the terrible nightmares he certainly had from being a slave on Planet Doom, but she knew that only he could fix himself and she could only be there for him.

Even though it seemed scary, she was determined to at least try to help. The doctors had told her that he would have to recover physically as well, since he hadn't been eating anything beyond Doom rats and snakes - the kind that could survive on that awful world, which meant that he had actually been rather sick. But Romelle had faith that he would recover, because he was strong, and because she would be, forever, at his side.


End file.
